


I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.

by SparklingNebulous



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: Gao and friends are doing exploring an old abandoned manor in pairs. Tasuku couldn't help but wonder, out of all the people there, how did he end up partnered with Gara of all people?
Relationships: Doctor Gara | Futaboshi Kakeru/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541626
Kudos: 4





	I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.

Wandering through the old abandoned manor with a flashlight in hand, Tasuku kept thinking about the pairs they’ve been split into. While it did seem random there was also something very suspicious about it all. Or maybe he just thought that because he somehow got partnered with Gara. Though it seemed like a majority of the pairs had some sort of unresolved tension.

Tasuku glanced over at Gara, he also had a flashlight. With his free hand, Gara pulled his sucker out of his mouth which resulted in a small pop sound. As Gara put his sucker back in his mouth he looked over at Tasuku. Tasuku glared at him. It was a much more efficient gesture in hiding his embarrassment than looking away.

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“You keep pulling that sucker out of your mouth, it’s quite annoying.”

“Oh, so you want a sucker. I’ve got quite a few with me.” Gara started listing off-flavors he had. Tasuku rolled his eyes and looked forward.

“I don’t want a… Wait did you say watermelon?” 

“Ha! I knew I’d win you over!”

“You didn’t win me over,” Tasuku’s heartbeat quickened. He needed to calm down. He outreached his hand and huffed. “Look, are you offering me a sucker or not?”

There was a moment of silence before Tasuku felt his hand being held… Gara was holding his hand... Tasuku’s face flushed. He then screamed and snatched his hand away so he could use both to cover his face.

“What, are you scared?” Gara teased. Tasuku nodded.

“Terrified.”

“Wait really?” Gara paused. Tasuku assumed he was using his flashlight to scan the area based on his next comment. “There’s nothing there though.”

“I… It’s nothing.” Tasuku took a deep breath. “Let’s just keep going.”

“Now I’m curious,” Gara laughed. “What scares Tasuku Ryuenji?”

“I said it was nothing.”

“Were you just trying to spook me?”

“No. Can we just drop this?”

“Fine.”

They returned to walking in silence. It only lasted for a couple of minutes though.

“Boo!” Gara must’ve thought he was so funny. Tasuku turned to Gara.

“Fine! I…” Tasuku took a breath but didn’t break eye contact. “I think… I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

Gara bit his sucker and removed the stick from the pieces before shrugging.

“I guess I do have a certain irresistible charm about me, don’t I?”

Tasuku’s mouth formed a straight line as his eye twitched a little. He turned on his heels and continued walking.

“Hey wait! Don’t you wanna hear my reply?” Gara called out to him. Tasuku kept walking. He sped up a little as he could now hear Gara trying to catch up to him. “What about your watermelon pop? I promise to actually give it to you this time… Tasuku!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the one I wanted to post(for the set up). It was kind of hard to do when I first got it but I finished it! I hope they were in character enough.
> 
> I planned all the pairs for this then didn't even start from where they got their teams. It's okay though I used this set up again. And maybe if I ever feel so inclined, I'll write for the rest of the pairs too. Maybe just the interesting ones, lol. 
> 
> Oh! The prompt is the title and will be for all of the Tumblr requests.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
